When You're Gone A fluffy MihashixAbe
by BlondeWithWritersBlock
Summary: Mihashi doesn't mind Tajima being catcher while Abe recovers. Bit something inside him makes him realize that he wants more than just to be the pitcher to Abe. And after a little pep talk from Tajima. Who knos? Anything's possible. I DONT OWN BIG WINDUP


It was just another practice game. The Nishiura nine's effort and determination, like the intensely warm weather, never let up. Yet.. there was something distinctivelywrong with the battery. Afterall, no matter how well suited each was for the job, no matter how friendly the two were with one another, it just wasn't the same. Mihashi liked Tajima, he really did! But.. Abe was the one who reallychanged him. Tajima's influenced the pitcher too, infact the whole team did, but not like Abe. There was something... admirable about the catcher who, though he appeared rash and irritated, was really kind at heart.

Mihashi tried his very best to stay strong, aware that admitting the feeling that seemed to be growing every day the two were apart, was a selfish thought. He began to scold himself after practice, knowing secretly , even if the team hadn't noticed, he just wasn't trying his hardest. And he had learned so much from the game against Bijou University. He had always relied on Abe, shoving the pressures of the deciding pitch, whether it was what Abe had wanted when they met or not. After they visisted the other day, things looked like they would lighten up. The team was working towards National conquest now inspired the forever energized cleanup and shy outspoken pitcher, who was starting to really hold his own. What else was an ace supposed to do?

_Okay maybe I'm a little down on myself since our loss.. but..more than that.. I just want Abe behind the plate again! _ He thought, squeezing his eyes shut, imagining Abe was there, just like always. But.. as expected when heopened his eyes, his desires had not come true.

Still oblivious to his surroundings, dangerously lost in thought. Mihashi let himself fall victim to a surpise attack. (Yes like I'd forget HIM)

"MIHASHIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Tajima called eagerly, leaping in the air. Mihashi, too late to react shrieked in stuttering hystericks and collided with the lockeroom floor.

"Whahahahahahha T-T-tajima? " Mihashi asked, unsure of the idenitity beloning to blurred figure infront of him i the spinnning room.

"TAJIMA! ARE YOU RAPING MIHASHI IN THERE OR SOMETHING?" Izumi shouted in the distance, as he was entering the lockeroom.

"IT'S NOT RAPE IF YOU YELL SUPRISE!" He said defending himself, playfully putting Mihashi n a headlock. Izumi rolled his eyes and opened his locker to get his clothes.

"You're so charming you know that? You obsesvilly choose to converse about porn, and your "monster, girl's, "draining the monsert" When do you have the time to be a sincerely, serious guy?" He asked sarcastically, the grin on his face. As Mizutani and Hanaii entered next Mizutani chuckled.

"Is Tajima finally getting an intervention?" He asked hopefully.

"Nope, not till after we win the New Comer's tornament." Izumi laughed.

"I dunno... I think Tajima's stupidityis pretty well ingrained," Hanaii said, thowring a towle around his neck.

"Yeah.. "

"You guys are so mean! I can be an sincere honest guy right?" As the rest of team filed in Tajima was really debating the matter.

"RIGHT MIHASHI!" Mihashi barely reacted, dazed in his thoughts of playing catch with Abe. Like things were supposed to be. Tajima elbowed him sharply in the back. He whimpered in surprise.

"Wha?" He cried. Tajima suddenly stopped, seeing the true sadness and darkened spark in Mihashi's eyes. He sighed. "Guys whatever just shower." Not wanting to argue they left.

"You've been out of it lately, I can tell. So what's up?" Mihashi sighed and shifted his view. Tajima's hard stare meant "tell me or I won't get off" and Mihashi knew he meant it.

"It's... nothing.." He assured distantly, not having the energy to try and get up. As light as Tajima was, Mihashi lacked in the muscle department, nor did he feel in the mood to fool around.

"...You miss him don't you?" Tajima asled after a long silence. Mihashi flinched, taken aback and for the one second Tajima actually seemed somewhat mentally stable he grinned and began hopping up and down, proud of himself for interpeting the pitchers body language correctly like he usually did.

_I miss Abe?_ The very thought made his heart start to throb unpleasently and he couldn't drop the feeling. His cheeks felt hot. Th weight on his back disaapted and he sat up.

"Go visit him again." Tajima said, standing up straight facing away from him. "You want to see him right? It's not selfish to want to be with someone last time checked. And you're hardly the person I'd associate that word with be true to your feelings alright?" Mihashi blinked.

_T-tajima.. _ Tajiam suddenly turned and boldly put a a hand on Mihahsi's shoulder, giving him a hard stern look.

"Good luck. Do your best." He grinned.

"Tajima..." Then the sincere look dropped and Tajima's shirt were tossed in the air as he dashed back to take a shower, kicking off his sicks as he approached the door.

"LET'S ALL COMPARE MONSTER SIZES I BET I'M THE BIGGEST!" He said confidentally.

"YOU'RE REALLY SICK YOU KNOW THAT?"

"I BET HANAIIS SAYING THAT CAUSE HE HASA A SMALL PACKAGE!" He said laughing.

"T-TAJIMA!" Mihashi yelled. Tajima turned. Hm?

"You... You're a sincere and honest person." Mihashi managed through a mouthful of stutters. Tajima smiled and gave a thumbs up.

After that talk with Mihashi Abe came to an understanding that no matter how much he wanted to erase the injury from reality, it would still be there. He was at peace with himself with that matter. He would try his best to get better for Mihashi's sake. Afterall they'd be unstoppable once the two were reunited on the field.

But there was one thing he constiantly got pissed about. And that was the fact that having an injury was fricken boring! He couldn't do anything but rest and eat but whenever he'd feel like going to practice he'd reminded himself "Son of a bitch I have an injury." So ultimately there was not much he could do. However one thing he did do was have his dad set up all of the taped games Nishiura played and watch them all. Even the Tosei, even the Bijou. He'd calculate the errosr and batting averages in his head for sheer ejoymenet of thinking of the statistics of baseball. For the most part that day he was well entertained by the tapes.

While on the game of Tosei He grinned, feeling as though it was a movie he already knew the outcome to. In the fourth inning (I'M GUESSING xD) He suddenly paused the screen after the pitcher Takase, for Tosei had thrown the forker that hit Mihashi. Honestly Abe had no idea why Mihashi was avoiding showing him the injury until now. The dots finally connected. He hadn't given it much thought because Mihashi would've acted the same way and he was worried and frustrated at the same time._Wait... Worried?_

Yes.. Mihashi had immeidatly went down after being struck and the impact looked fatal so Abe was concerned he was injured badly.. right? No.. A few innings before when he struck out, just finding out the pitcher had regained his calmness... Mihashi thanked him.. He embaressdly remebered having tears form though luckily Mihashi didn't see. Or Tajima.

_Hang on.. In our practice game against Mihoshi.. when I grabbed his hand-_ He had to pause because the memory had sent chills up his spine, and his chest actually began to ache. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

Attemtping to shake this feeling of what he feared was infatuation he returned to the game, the thoughts refusing to leave his head. _ Mihashi.. Mihashi..._

He flinched when his doorbell rang. His family was out having dinner so it was just him.

"Come in,' He called. To his suprise Mihashi had appeared in the door way, an ususual veil of uncerinty draped around an unreadable expression. He didn't even close the door. His pale, unruly pale copper hair covered his expression. All but for the one famileir thing about him Abe recognized. The way his mouth was suppressed in a tight, awkwardly troubled line. _ I wonder if his lips are soft..._

Abe slapped a hand over his mouth, looking away for a moment embaressdly trying to get rid of the blush creeping across his face.

Mihashi was out of breathe, fists clenched.

"What's up Mihashi?" Abe asked a little too awkwardly. In one swift movement the pitcher dropped on his knees, and planted a soft kiss on Abe's lips. Abe hardly had time to contimplate what had just happened. His eyes were wide with shock, and his cheeks felt like burning embers.

Although he had a habit of automatically giving the correct reaction to make a play.. this was one thing.. Abe didn't know how to respond to.

_He.. He really kissed me! _ Abe's palms were pressed back into the floor, his whole body trembling as he clutched the carpet harshly._ Mihashi usually isn't the type of guy to at so boldy, but he does have his moments.._ The kiss held, and even though both were losing oxygen they found themselves unable to part. Mihashi's eyes were tightly shut, and Abe's still wide.

_I... This isn't... I should stop! Mihashi's my pitcher! I'm his catcher.. _ But his internal war with blunt logic was proved useless. He felt his heart start throbbing and a warm pulsating feeling of contentment spread through his body.

Finally, unable to breathe Mihashi fell back to the floor breathing heavily. Abe, taking short rapid breathes himselfs, couldn't take his eyes off the had they just done? He raised a hand to his lips. _ My first kiss.._

"Mihashi," He started but paused as Mihashi made a break for the door.

"HEY DON'T JUST KISS ME AND LEAVE!" He snapped awkwardly, yankingMihashi's wrist. Abe yanked him close so the two face eachother head on. Notcing how embaressed, and frgihtened Mihashi looked Abe loosened his grip with a tired sigh and looked off to the side. "What the hell was that about?' He murrmurred and a softer tone.

"I.. I'm not sure.." He admitted after a nervous gulp.

"THEN WHY THE HELL DIDJA DO IT BLOCK HEAD?" Abe stopped himself. "Never mind that."

"I wanted to." He said simply.

"Huh? Run that by me again?" He asked, leaning forward.

"Abe, you've done so much for me.. .Even though you yell at me.. it's for a good reason.. And I've always wanted to be the best I could be. Win everything.. for the team yeah, but also..." He stopped, his blush getting even darker, something Abe didn't think was possible. "For you," He said looking up.

"So... what's that supposed to mean?" Abe asked.

"What's I'm saying is.. ever since you weren't able to catch for me.. My heart... hurts. And I just can't do my best without you there to back me up.. I miss you.. I think."

"So what your saying is you like me?" Abe suggested.

"Like?" Mihashi repeteated to approach the emotion.

"When you like someone you're heart starts to throb," _ Like me.. _ Abe explained, reaching for Mihashi;s hand. He raised it to his own chest. "Like... this."

"Uh! Abe... you.. like someone?" Mihashi squeaked nervously. Abe nodded.

"."

"Who.." Abe cut him off with a quick peck on the checks.

"Me?" Mihashi cried in suprise. Abe smirked as he cradled Mihashi's face in his hand.

"Dunno," He said smartly as they kissed again, arder this time. Conflicting feelings were in the room beside to two but slowly between each parting kiss they began to dissolve into a known circumstance. They had feeling for eachother and when Abe could go to practice he knew he'd show up.. hand in hand with Mihashi.

3 Wasn't that a fluffy gooey marshmellow of love? :3 Thanks for reading! ^w^


End file.
